


Delusions

by thegirlinthebandtshirt



Category: House M.D., Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Curse, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Curses, Delusions, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Hospitals, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Probably badly-researched medical nonsense, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthebandtshirt/pseuds/thegirlinthebandtshirt
Summary: Another curse. Emma doesn't remember Killian.





	Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Three works in progress is an awful idea, but this story has been screaming to be written. Hope you like it!

A curse. Another curse. Odin found out about Storybrooke after Killian arranged a visit from Thor for Henry’s sixteenth birthday. Odin wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of all these fairytale and story characters living in the real world, so he concocted a curse to bring all the storybook characters back where they belonged, but with a catch. Anyone in Storybrooke would be sent to the Enchanted Forest, including the two people not from there. So Emma had to leave Storybrooke again. Henry decided to stay in Storybrooke with Regina after Robin was taken from her (again). Emma knew Regina had to be hurting pretty darn badly if she was going to let Henry stay with her and go to the Enchanted Forest rather than leave with Emma, and Emma couldn’t take him from Regina when she was so miserable. That was probably the hardest part of the whole thing - parting with her son and her boyfriend. She protested leaving as much as she could, but Killian wouldn’t have it. He told her she had to go. He even used her parents’ line on her: “I will find you. I’ll always find you. We’ll find each other.”  


So here she was, bidding farewell to her loved ones in Storybrooke. She said a very tearful goodbye to Killian, kissing him through rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned to Henry to give him another chance to join her on the outside.  


“It’s okay, Mom. We’re just being sent to the Enchanted Forest. I was a knight there from your wish. I’ll be okay. Plus, I have my other mom to stay with.” He ran over to Emma and gave her one more hug. “It’s going to be fine. You’ll come back to Storybrooke and break the curse. I’ll be okay.”  


“I know you will, kid.” She squeezed him and then let him go back to where Regina was waiting.  


“Do you have it?” Regina asked about the potion she instructed Emma on how to create. The potion should make sure Emma retains all her memories of Storybrooke and its inhabitants. Regina hadn’t been the kindest teacher, but Emma ended up putting something together.  


“Right here.” Emma patted the pocket of her red leather jacket.  


“You drink it when you step over the town line. Then you can come back here and break the curse and bring us all back.” Regina turned her head toward the middle of town. “You might want to hurry up with that.” Emma nodded and gave both her parents hugs before stepping to the other side of the town line. She pulled the vial from her pocket and popped the top. She lifted it to her lips and downed the foul-tasting mix of ingredients she wished she didn’t know about. Swallowing the last of it, she walked to her car and looked back just in time to watch Storybrooke get swallowed up by yet another curse. 

 

Killian woke up to searing pain in his side. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by two hands. He opened his eyes and immediately squinted; there was a bright light being shined into his eyes.  


“He’s awake and responsive. I can finish up from here.” Killian’s heart raced in response to the voice. He forced his eyes open again and saw a figure in a light purple shirt and pants staring down at him. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he confirmed his initial thought - it was Emma. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he concluded he was in a hospital. He just hoped that Dr. Whale was far from this place. He tried to sit up again, and Emma pushed him back down. “You’re pretty bruised. That’ll be uncomfortable as it heals, and you need stitches in your arm, shoulder, side, and head. But you’re lucky, nothing’s broken. Now please try to stay still. I’ll do this as quickly as I can.” Killian ignored Emma’s directions and attempted to get up again. “I really need you to sit still.”  


“Thank gods I found you.” There was no sign of recognition in Emma’s eyes. “Emma, it’s me. Don’t you remember me?” Killian looked at Emma, concern gracing his face.  


She put her thread on a tray beside her and looked into his eyes with the flashlight again. “What’s your name? Do you know where you are?”  


“Swan? What - what happened? You’re supposed to remember.”  


“Can you tell me your name? You didn’t have an ID on you when they brought you in.” She looked worried.  


“Killian. Killian Jones. Emma, tell me you remember me.” She sighed in relief and put the flashlight in the pocket of her shirt.  


“Do you know where you are?”  


“Some sort of hospital. Wh-why are you here? Are you alright?” Emma gave him a puzzled glance.  


“I’m not the one who was hit by a car. You’re at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Can you remember anything about the accident?” He shook his head, wincing at the wave of pain that overtook him. “That’s normal in traumatic situations. From what we know, you were standing in the road and got hit by a car. Let me sew you up, and I’d like to keep you overnight so we can monitor your head for swelling.” She picked up the thread again and lifted his shirt so she could stitch the gash in his side. He waited a few moments before turning to face Emma again. “Please stop squirming. This will be done much sooner if you remain still.”  


“You don’t remember me. What about Henry? Do you remember him?” She didn’t even look up from where her hands were working to close up Killian’s wounds.  


“Is this Emma your girlfriend?”  


“Aye.”  


“And Henry?”  


“Your son. You really don’t remember, do you?” Killian finally sat still. Emma remained silent as she shifted her focus to his head. “You’re supposed to remember. The potion. Bloody hell. The witch better like the feeling of my hook in her flesh when we return to Storybrooke.” His eyes widened. “My hook! Where’s my hook?”  


“It’s with your jacket on the table to your left. You can have them back when you’re discharged tomorrow.” She began to work on fixing up his shoulder.  


“I don’t have a memory potion with me. Emma, listen to me, you need to remember. You’re Emma Swan. You’re the savior, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. Odin cast a curse on Storybrooke to send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. You need to come back to Storybrooke with me to break the curse.” He spoke calmly, yet there was an urgency to his words.  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but it’s common for people to be disoriented after traumatic accidents. Just try to calm down.”  
Killian’s face fell. His voice cracked, “Swan.”  


“You must really love this Emma. Can I call her for you? Let her know you’re okay?”  


“Sadly not.” Killian needed to find a way to get Emma to remember. He knew he’d have to work with what he’s got. “What’s your name, lass?”  


“I’m sorry. I should’ve introduced myself earlier. I’m Dr. Allison Cameron. I’m the head of the ER here at Princeton-Plainsboro.” Emma...a doctor? Like Whale? Emma, well Cameron, hit a particularly sensitive area of Killian’s shoulder wound and he hissed at the pain.  


“Damn that hurts.”  


“I’m sorry. But we’re almost finished here.” He was still grimacing and Cameron noticed. “So, tell me about Emma.”  


“She’s amazing. She’s strong and brave. She’s kind and independent. And pretty bloody stubborn.” Cameron moved once again, this time to Killian’s bicep. She started working, but he didn’t speak again.  


“Guy like you, she must be pretty too, huh?” Cameron smiled as she looked up at him.  


Killian stared right at Cameron as he spoke, maintaining eye contact until she broke it so she could work on finishing stitching up his arm. “Aye. She’s gorgeous. She has the most amazing green eyes, greater and brighter than any gems I’ve come across. She has this long blonde hair that just makes her other features shine even brighter.”  


“You love her.”  


“Aye.” She tied up the thread and the two of them stared at each other for a long moment.  


“Cameron!” Her head jerked to the side to find the source of the interruption. She rolled her eyes and excused herself from Killian so she could address the intruder.  


She crossed her arms. “What are you doing here?”  


“I heard word of a patient brought into the ER who had a hook for a hand and I just had to see it for myself.”  


“You came all the way down here to watch me sew up an amputee?”  


“Apparently I came all the way down here to watch you flirt with an amputee.”  


“I- I wasn’t flirting!”  


“Right, so you won’t mind if I get Chase and have him come watch you talk to the pirate?”  


“House!” Cameron yelled as he turned to walk away. She stared at the floor.  


“Didn’t think so.”  


“Go harass your team. Don’t you have a case or clinic duty or something?”  


“Team took some time off after Kutner’s death. I’m getting the band back together.”  


“I’m a little busy running a department here.” She gave a sweeping gesture to the ER floor.  


“They can do without you for a week.”  


“What’s the case?”  


“Well,” his voice trailed off.  


“You don’t have a case?” He shook his head. “Then why do you need a team?”  


“To harass. Three years working under me and you’ve learned nothing.”  


“Bye, House.” She turned to walk back to Killian. House approached the patient to the left of Killian. “You’re helping?”  


“If that provides me an opportunity to watch you and pirate boy, yes I am.” He grabbed some gloves and put them on, snapping them loudly to draw attention to himself.  


“Sorry about that, Mr. Jones. How are you feeling?” House scoffed off to the side. “What?” Cameron asked bitterly.  


“He looks like Hell. How do you think he’s feeling?”  


“I’m alright.” Killian turned his attention from House back to Cameron as he muttered under his breath, “I’d be better if you remembered.” House raised an eyebrow.  


“Remembered what?” Killian snapped his neck to look at House again. Killian groaned at the pain, but he was determined to get Emma to remember.  


“Her name isn’t Allison Cameron; it’s Emma Swan. She’s the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She’s not a doctor; she’s the Savior and the sheriff. She lives in Storybrooke with me and her boy, Henry. She needs to come back with me so she can break the curse and bring everyone back from the Enchanted Forest.”  


“House, why are you smiling?”  


“Turns out I do have a case after all.”  


“No. No, you don’t have a case. He was hit by a car. The driver couldn’t see him because he was dressed in all black and walking in the middle of the road at night. He’s been through a trauma and he’s disoriented. That’s all.”  


House shook his head. “I don’t think so. The problem is clearly neurological. He actually believes this garbage.”  


“He was hit by a car!”  


“Hey, you’re missing your left hand.” House ignored Cameron’s protests.  


“Aye.”  


“You have a hook.” Cameron rolled her eyes.  


“Aye.”  


“So, in this Storybrooke, are you-”  


“Captain Hook, at your service.” House smirked as he gestured at Killian, who was utterly clueless as to what was going on. Cameron sighed in defeat; at least House would concede after all his tests came back negative.  


House began to walk away, stopping to turn and call over his shoulder, “admit him.”


End file.
